Le Journal intime
by LunaGaga
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand Hermione découvre le journal intime de Ginny ouvert avec tous les fantasmes de celles-ci à l'intérieur? Je pense que vous le savez. Un beau OS avec un femslash écrit par moi. M pour lemon!


**Titre :** Le Journal intime

**Auteure :** LunaGaga

**Couple:** Ginny et Hermione, Ron et Harry sous entendu.

**Rating :** M, pour lemon. Cette fic est un femslash et il y a un yaoi de sous entendu. C'est une histoire qui traite d'une relation homosexuelle avec tout ce que cela implique. Merci de ne pas faire de commentaires homophobes merci.

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** On le sait tous, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, donc je ne possède pas les droits des personnages. Je ne fais que les faire participer à mon univers un peu fou.

**Note de l'auteure :** C'est ma deuxième fanfiction, mapremière étant « Qui est son père? » aussi avec Hermione. J'ai toujours aimé les OS lemon et je voulais en écrire un sur ma série de livre préférée. Et les GW/HG, il n'y en a pas tant que ça, alors je rentabilise. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Aussi un grosnmerci à **PirateOfHogwart **pour sa belle review qui n'a fait qu'amélioré cette Fanfic et qui m'a prouvé encore une fois que ce que l'on a en tête et ce que l'on dit (ou écrit dans ce cas-ci) ne sont pas toujours la même chose. Donc dans la prochaine fois, je ferais bien attention de ne pas utiliser des mots qui pourraient porter à la confusion auprès des lecteurs. Et oui, c'est rapide, mais bon, je l'aime bien comme ça.

Le Journal intime

_27 juin_

_Cher journal, _

_Hermione vient d'arriver au Terrier. Maman nous a placées dans la même chambre, la mienne, comme à l'habitude. Cela ne me dérangeait pas jusqu'à l'an dernier. Je sortais avec Dean Thomas, mais j'ai fini par rompre. J'avais besoin de changement. Il n'apportait pas au couple ce que j'avais besoin dans une relation. Je voyais Hermione et mon frère se tourner autour l'un de l'autre et j'étais jalouse. Jalouse de voir qu'entre eux deux, il y avait quelque chose de puissant. D'immuable. À chaque fois que je les voyais ensemble, j'étais mécontente. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Jusqu'au jour où, lors de ma séance quasi quotidienne de masturbation, je la vis dans mon fantasme. Depuis, je la vois à chaque fois, je nous vois ensemble._

_J'espère me l'enlever de la tête, ça en vient insupportable._

_Xxx_

_28 juin_

_Cher journal,_

_Je pense qu'Hermione se doute de quelque chose. Je l'ai évitée toute la journée, et elle m'a demandée si j'allais bien. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je passe mes nuits à penser à elle et à nous deux en couple. Que je n'ai pas dormit hier, car je me suis demandée comment j'allais faire pour la côtoyer tous les jours. Que je me l'imagine quand je me masturbe. Que je me rentient de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Que je veux lui lécher tout le corps et qu'elle crie mon nom après qu'on l'ait fait. Je suis vraiment pathétique! J'ai vraiment besoin de me calmer avec une bonne douche froide._

_xxx_

Ginny venait de sortir de sa douche froide quand elle arriva dans sa chambre. Hermione était assise sur son lit, et regarda la rousse avec un drôle de regard. Ginny resta sans voix quand elle vit dans les mains de la brune son journal intime. Dans l'énervement, Ginny n'avait pas utilisé le sort de verrouillage sur le cahier, et l'avait laissé grand ouvert, sur ce qu'elle avait écrit.

-Comme ça, tu veux me lécher tout le corps et que je crie ton nom après qu'on l'ait fait? Demandant la brune, d'un air interrogatif.

La questionnée était extrêmement gênée de la situation. Elle évitait son fantasme du regard. Hermione s'avança à grand pas vers la propriétaire du journal intime d'un regard pervers.

-Est-ce que ta douche t'a changée les idées? demanda la brunette, Ginny toujours sans voix. Je vois que non. Alors j'imagine que ça ne te dérangeras pas si je fais ça?

Alors, la née-moldue embrassa la sang-pur langoureusement. La joueuse de Quidditch passa de statue à vivante et placer ses mains sur les fesses de son amante et la fit rapprocher. Hermione balada ses mains dans les cheveux de la rousse et arrêta le baiser. Ginny gémit et un sourire se dessina sur la brunette qui amena la Weasley vers son lit. Elles dormaient dans le même pour l'instant, faute de mieux, Mrs Weasley ayant dit que deux filles pouvaient dormir ensemble dans le même lit sans mal entendu. Elle ne savait pourtant pas que les deux dites filles n'étaient pas attirée vers le sexe opposée. Donc Hermione allongea Ginny sur le lit et l'attacha puis lança un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre pour que personne ne puisse les entendre pendant leurs ébats. La préfète déshabilla lentement sa proie et dès qu'une partie de la chair était à découvert, elle s'empressait de l'embrasser et de la lécher.

-À ce que je vois, tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge. C'est pas juste dans ton journal que t'es pervesse.

-Tais-toi Hermione.

-On fait son impatiente.

-T'as commencé, ne t'arrête pas en chemin…

-Tutut! Dit la brunette en déposant son index sur les lèvres de la rouquine. Je décide quand je recommence. Et ça ne sera pas avant des excuses.

-Pour?

-Pour ton manque de respect envers la bombe sexuelle que je suis.

-Bombe peut-être. Sexuelle, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le tester.

-Excuse-toi Ginny.

-Je m'excuse.

De ce fait, Hermione libéra son amante, prit les mamelons de celles et les pinça pour les durcir. Ses lèvres se logèrent dans le cou de la rouquine et le suçota. Un beau suçon l'ornerait dès le lendemain. La née-moldue déculotta son amie avec ses dents et mordilla le clitoris à découvert, tout en insérant un doigt, puis deux dans l'orifice de la rousse. Les mains de Ginny se promenèrent dans les cheveux de son fantasme qui lui procurait un plaisir indescriptible. Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant que le jus de la sang-pure se libère, que la préfète essuya de sa langue. Les gryffondors s'embrassèrent passionnément, le goût de la plus jeune en bouche. Ginny prit le dessus et inversa les rôles. Elle déshabilla la brunette et se colla à elle. Leurs poitrines se touchèrent, ainsi que leurs bas ventres. Les mamelons de chacune étaient durs et le baiser continuait encore et encore. La rouquine rompit le baiser et se dirigea vers l'entrejambe de sa victime. Elle pinça le clitoris tout en laissant sa langue entrer dans l'ouverture étroite. Quelques minutes plus tard, et c'était Hermione qui ne pouvait plus se contenir. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau et s'enlacèrent. Hermione se retourna, son postérieur sur le pubis de Ginny, et les filles s'endormirent en cuillère.

À son réveil, Ginny se remémora se qui s'était passé la veille, pensant que c'était un rêve, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Hermione aussi nu qu'elle l'était elle-même. Alors, s'éloignant de l'endormit, elle se dirigea vers son journal intime.

_29 janvier au matin_

_Hier soir, après avoir pris ma douche, j'ai fait l'amour avec Hermione qui t'avais lu, que je t'avais laissé ouvert. Ce fut fantastique._

-Ginny! Grogna Hermione. Lâche ce fichu journal intime et revient auprès de moi. T'auras toute l'été pour écrire que je suis une bête de sexe!

L'appelé rejoignit donc son amante dans leur lit.

-Hermione, pourquoi...?

-Pourquoi j'ai couché avec toi? Parce que j'en avait envie.

-Mais comment? Je croyais que…

-J'étais hétéro? Plus depuis mars dernier.

-Hein?

-Depuis que j'ai surpris ton frère faire une pipe à Harry et que le soir même, ce n'était Ronald que j'imaginais, mais toi, avec ton nom sortant de ma bouche.

-Harry et Ron? Ensembles?

-Ils ne veulent pas l'avouer publiquement, mais après coup, ça a tout son sens.

-Ouin… J'imagine que tu as sauté sur l'occasion après avoir lu mon journal, et que tu as su que je ressentais la même chose pour toi.

-Non, en fait, j'avais remarquée avant, que tu étais plus bizarre et rougissait en me voyant. Mais c'est cette nuit quand tu as dormis, car oui tu as dormis, que tu m'as prise par la taille et que tu m'as embrassée le cou tout en disant mon nom que j'ai compris. Le journal n'a que montrer à quel point tu m'aimais. Et moi aussi je t'aime.


End file.
